The Gaul and the German
by annareiter
Summary: short scene after 2x07 between Agron and Crixus   Nasir and Naevia


Title: The Gaul and the German (After 2x07)

Pairing: slight Agron/Nasir; slight Crixus/Naevia

Author:

Rating: G

Time: after 2x07

Genre: Gen, Friendship

Warning: none

Disclaimer: Not mine, there would be a lot more Agron and Agron/Nasir Interaction if it was mine

Warning: unbetaed (It´s my first fanfiction ever and my first fanfiction in the Spartacus fandom (and English is not my native tongue) so please be nice )

-a-a-a-a-a-

Agron and Nasir sat at the camp fire and ate smoked pieces of the boar, Agron, Spartacus and a few of the Germans caught earlier in the Woods.

The place around the campfire was filled with loud and vulgar noises, coming from the other eating Germans, who were celebrating their newly gained freedom from slavery and their good, successful hunt. Mingled with them were a lot of the old, freed slaves, who after a few days of getting used to the big and loud-mouthed Germans finally got used to them and weren´t afraid anymore to get close and dine with them. After that tumult the day before with Sedulus, Agron´s men as well started to behave less like wild animals and tried to fit in a little better. At least for the moment it looked like they were trying to respect the rules of how to behave at camp Spartacus has stated in the morning before they took to hunt.

Mira and Spartacus were sitting with Lugo and a bunch of Germans, who next to Agron by all appearances emerged as the leaders of the German warriors. They were invested in heavy conversation about the place and the role of the Germans in the Rebellion.

Naevia and Crixus along with a few Gauls, that also refused to interact with the new now free slaves, sat in a distant corner of the roofless room, eating a kind of porridge, because they refused eating boar that was catched and hunted by the Germans. Although Naevia didn´t like the rift she felt between the two groups of men she didn´t say anything because she was afraid if she said anything the Gaul might get mad and leave the eating place altogether. After Sedulus tried to rape her she certainly didn´t feel comfortable enough to eat at the camp fire alone with the Germans or eating alone with the Gauls. She could go eat with Agron and Nasir, but they were sitting in the middle of the German group and she rather not walked right through the group of these vile men.

Agron also kept watching Crixus and the Gauls thoughtfully. He really wasn´t fond of the fucking Gaul but for the sake of the rebellion and also because Nasir was urging him to do so, he thought about giving it one more try to get on the Gauls good side. He sighed deeply and tried to get up, when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

"Another men present, well seen in his womans eyes may help calm the minds a little" Nasir said calmly from his left side.

Agron lowered his gaze to the sitting man and nodded shortly.

Nasir put away his pot, stood up too and smiled at his man. Both men walked together to the corner where Crixus and his men were sitting.

Crixus who saw the couple approaching croaked an eyebrow and muttered under his breath "Fucking Germans". Naevia gave him a pleading look.

Agron and Nasir arrived at the Gauls eating place and Nasir immediately sat down next to Naevia and pulled Agron down with him, so that Agron came to sit next to Crixus. Crixus snorted, he still didn´t really liked the German, but after what he had done yesterday, fought with his own people to save his woman, he at least started to trust him a little more. He certainly still wouldn´t see him as a friend, but for Naevias sake he would try to be a little more civilized and less offensive at least against this one German. The other pack of fucking Germans that now seemingly contributed to their cause to destroy the roman shits, well only time would tell if he ever could even remotely trust them, but he sincerely doubted that would ever be the case.

A few moments of silence passed between the men, only Nasir and Naevia were talking about their plans to train for battle the next day.

"Mush" Agron suddenly begun "You certain boar wouldn´t taste a gladiator better?" He offered.

Crixus looked at him with an angry expression "You pissed at it, is that the cause of your generosity?"

"Crixus" Naevias head snapped up and she looked at him furiously. Agron had saved her the night before and it pained her to see them so divided, especially Crixus attitude against the German annoyed her, for she saw no reason for it.

Nasir laid his hand upon his Germans hand, who after Crixus comment seemed to get angry again. Agron looked at their combined hands and tried to keep himself calm.

Crixus took a deep breath and commented "The food my woman made is enough for a good Gladiator"

Agron made a soft, slightly annoyed noise. "I´m sure she made it taste well"

"Fucking well she did" Crixus replied grimly.

Agron grinned "Nasir and I sure like to taste the meal". Nasir nodded "Definitely". Naevia blushed "It is only a meal thrown together fast and without care" she mumbled softly.

"I have eaten enough boar for a day, I really would prefer something different at the moment" Nasir assured her. Agron wasn't very fond of that comment but for the sake of the peace he withhold a comment.

Naevia filled them two cups with the porridge and handed them to the two waiting men. Crixus suspiciously eyed the Gladiator as he took his pot. Agron started to eat the meal and after the first taste he nodded appreciatively. "No boar, but good"

Crixus let out a small huffed noise, but he didn´t say anything and just started to continue to eat his own meal.

Naevia and Nasir exchanged a hopeful look. Maybe their men were able to talk without beating each other up after all.

There was a still a long way to go for everyone to be totally comfortable around each other, but at least finally they were standing on a good platform to form a

friendship.

the end

-a-a-a-a-a-

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please review :)

It was just a little moment after 2x07, I really hope Crixus and Agron finally are going to start to trust each other in 2x08 or till the end of the season


End file.
